


How the fuck did you almost drown in the shallow end?

by Anonymous



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Mostly Fluff, Travel, crackfic, if angst shows I’m sorry it just happens with me, inconsistent updates, some discord chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dre (Today at 1:26 PM)All costs covered, who’d want to take a streaming break to totally hang out at a resort for a weekSeveral people are typing. . .{. . .}Aka me just writing with my two braincells left after a long day. Mix between chatfic and normal writing. It’s all platonic and I have every intention for everything to be platonic.Corona doesn’t exist or many logics of travel.No real names used unless that’s their username. (George, for example.)
Relationships: If you ship anybody here that’s not ok with it I stg, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 82
Kudos: 794
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

It started with a joke, a humorous comment from Sapnap after everybody stopped streaming one day.

“Hah, Dream is so rich, he could probably afford to rent out a whole resort, a few cars, and buy everybody plane tickets to fly out there.” 

Dream’s response, while amused, held more of a curious tone. “I dunno, maybe I could.. It would depend on location, quite honestly.” 

George scoffed slightly, Sapnap following-up. “Woah, hold on, you sound like you’re  _ actually _ considering that.”

“Well, yeah, it would only be for like, a week at most, right? Seems like a nice little break. Twitter would go absolutely nuts.” 

“DreamTeam meetup?” George narrated sarcastically. 

“Well, no. We gotta go all out, right?” Dream responded, gaining a noise of utter confusion from Sapnap. 

{. . .} 

**Dre** _ Today at 1:26 PM _

All costs covered, who’d want to take a streaming break to totally hang out at a resort for a week

_ Several people are typing. . . _

**KarlJacobs** _ Today at 1:26  _

haha, funny joke, dream. :) 

**Hb0mb** _ Today at 1:27 _

Uh.. what? 

**BadBoyMuffin** _ Today at 1:27  _

Oo, me? :o 

**Wimblurscooter** _ Today at 1:27  _

Dream half of us are british what the fuck

**BigManTommy** _ Today at 1:27 _

bet I’m not invited, because haha funny child joke.

this is shit

**TubboLovesBees** _ Today at 1:28  _

resort..?>

**BigManTommy** _ Today at 1:28  _

plus it’s probably in america. 

**PigBlade** _ Today at 1:28  _

tommy isn’t going sounds like this trip is going to be great 

also clout 

**BigManTommy** _Today at 1:28_

WHAT THE FUCK?? I WANT TO GO IN SPITE NOW

**KarlJacobs** _ Today at 1:28  _

Wait this isn’t a joke? 

**Dre** _ Today at 1:28  _

Oh shoot wait don’t leak this chat or tell any fans yet

Like you can be ominous but don’t give anything away 

Check with me first maybe 

Also yes Karl, I’m dead serious. 

**King(Bi)tch** _ Today at 1:29  _

Wait, we're dead serious?? Count me in! 

**KarlJacobs** _ Today at 1:29 _

^^

**BadBoyMuffin** _ Today at 1:29  _

@Skeppyaa ?? wanna go?

**Skeppyaa** _ Today at 1:29 _

wht

h ten rsnort suire. 

**BadBoyMuffin** _ Today at 1:29 _

:D

**Niki? Nihachu!** _ Today at 1:29  _

Woah, that’s a lot of people going. 

**Wimblurscooter** _ Today at 1:30 _

Can Phil come? 

**BigManTommy** _ Today at 1:30 _

> h ten rsnort suire

what the fuck does that say 

**Dre** _ Today at 1:30  _

Phil can come I guess 

**PigBlade** _ Today at 1:30 _

PHIL 

**BigManTommy** _ Today at 1:30 _

PHIL 

**SamsungPanda** _ Today at 1:30  _

Tommy I can read that clearly go back to school 

**Wimblurscooter** _ Today at 1:30  _

PHIL 

**TubboLovesBees** _ Today at 1:30  _

PHILZA MINECRAFT 

**King(Bi)tch** _ Today at 1:30  _

Phil! 

**BigManTommy** _ Today at 1:31  _

SHUT UP SAPNAP

and eret

{. . .} 

It was much later now, and while the discord chat spiraled into chaos, Dream was able to note some names down. He glanced over at the paper, counting the numbers for like, the fifth time. 

_ Me _

_ George _

_ Sapnap _

_ Techno _

_ Wilbur _

_ Phil _

_ Tommy _

_ Tubbo _

_ Niki _

_ Eret _

_ Karl _

_ Schlatt _

_ Quackity  _

_ Hbomb _

_ Skeppy _

_ Bad _

Sixteen people. It was going to be one hell of a cost, even if it was just for a week. He did say resort, of course, and not some random shack by the beach. Research was.. definitely needed. 

He quickly shot a message in the discord. 

**Dre** _ Today 9:54 PM _

I’ll try my best to set stuff up. Nothing final

He placed his phone down, quickly researching different places. They would all need at least a few rooms, of course. With space too.. 

His phone buzzed. 

_ DreamSMP Chaos! #Off-topic Funguy: WAIT ME TO I WANA GO _

Seventeen. Seventeen people. He couldn’t help but grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next month, planning went into overdrive. Expenses were tallied, (and what the  _ fuck  _ it was expensive,) tickets were bought, and rooms and cars were rented. Communication never died down about it in the discord, either. They had to make a whole new server, because as much as some people wished to attend, their schedule wouldn’t allow it. Better not to rub salt in the wound. 

The resort chosen was by the sea, looking out on the Atlantic. Dream’s bias may have shown, as it was located in Florida. There was a pool, and five six-story buildings. Each one was complete with a staircase, an elevator, and a whole fucking house on each floor. They were large, three bedroom, three bathroom places. 

Dream rented out a whole tower because otherwise, there would be so many noise complaints. Even now he was uncertain if that would even get rid of the possibility of receiving one. 

Apparently there was a waterpark twenty minutes away, free entry if you stayed. Maybe that was why it was so god damn expensive. 

When he told the news, discord started going off

{. . .} 

**Dre** _ Today at 5:42 PM  _

Finally got the place. Gotta to tell me what floor you want. I recommend three to a floor, with a single floor of two people. 

Four people could be possible as it seems like each one has a room with two twin beds, but then they’d have to sleep in the same room

Six-story building 

**King(Bi)tch** _and_ **Funguy** _are typing . . ._

**King(Bi)tch** _ Today at 5:42 PM _

I CALL TOP FLOOR

**Funguy** _ Today at 5:42 PM _

TOP FLOR

GOD DAMN IT ERET

_ Several people are typing. . .  _

**Philza Minecraft** _ Today at 5:43 PM _

Pretty sure Me, Wilbur, and Techno are looking to claim the fifth floor.

**BigManTommy** _ Today at 5:43 PM _

And me

**Wimblurscooter** _ Today at 5:43 PM _

nope

**SamsungPanda** _ Today at 5:43  _

Dream can we claim fourth floor with George, he apparently can’t go anywhere without you

And is afraid of heights 

**Gogy** _ Today at 5:43 _

Lies

But it would still be nice to share a floor

**BigManTommy** _ Today at 5:44 _

Wilbur what the fuck?? 

**TubboLovesBees** _ Today at 5:44  _

Tommy lets juts claim the 3rd floor 

Please/ 

**BigManTommy** _ Today at 5:44  _

Fine

first floor sucks anyways 

**Hb0mb** _ Today at 5:44 _

@King(Bi)tch Top floor buddies? 

**RamWithASuit** _ Today at 5:44  _

The first floor has the best view of concrete and the other infrastructure

Aka give me that floor. 

**King(Bi)tch** _Today at 5:45_

Sure why not. 

**Funguy** _ Today at 5:45 _

WAIT TOP FLOOR BUDDIES

ME TOO 

**Niki? Nihachu!** _ Today at 5:46  _

@BigManTommy @TubboLovesBees You still have an extra space open? 

**Wimblurscooter** _ Today at 5:46  _

Niki no

You’re making a mistake 

**TubboLovesBees** _ Today at 5:46  _

Yes 

**BigManTommy** _ Today at 5:46 _

no

Wait if it annoys wil then yes

{. . .} 

It seemed that every time, after a few minutes, the server exploded into slight debates and just utter chaos. Dream was able to note down the floors by the next hour or so. 

Quackity and Schlatt had claimed the first floor, 

Skeppy, Bad, and Karl the second, 

Tubbo, Niki, and Tommy the third, 

Him, George, and Sapnap the fourth, 

Phil, Wilbur, and techno the fifth, 

Eret, Fundy, and Hbomb took the sixth floor. 

Dream sent out a discord message. 

**Dre** _ Today at 8:13 PM _

Everything is now final. Ominous tweets are totally valid now. 

Dream took five minutes to circle the most responsible ‘Adult’ on each floor. More as a safety precaution. Some groups were much more obvious than others, of course. 

His phone suddenly blew up with twitter notifications. He couldn’t help but to cackle at the idiocy of the sight. Once he caught his breath, he sent a follow-up on discord. 

**Dre** _ Today at 8:20  _

I did not know you all would just tweet the word “plane”

What the actual fuck. 

**PigBlade** _ is typing. . . _

**PigBlade** _ Today at 8:21 _

Correction; I tweeted “Technoplane,” Tubbo tweeted “Plaen” 

**TubboLovesBees** _ Today at 8:22 _

:( 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FACT I CAN MAKE SO MANY OF THESE IN A DAY IS NOT HEALTHY  
> Limiting myself to two a day. Send help.  
> Short one, how does twitter work I do not know. That’s why it’s going to appear one other time throughout this fic I stg

Twitter broke. They fucking broke twitter. It just took seventeen content creators to tweet something along the lines of “plane” to send the fan bases into such a frenzy that they fucking broke twitter. Dream, of course, jumped onto the bandwagon not much later. It seemed to tip the iceberg. 

He watched the unresponsive sight, still trying to get over his wheeze that knocked all the air out of him. Dream opened discord.

  
  


**PigBlade** _ Today at 8:31  _

WE DID IT

_ [twitterbruuuh.png]  _

TWITTER IS NO MORE 

**Wimblurscooter** _ Today at 8:31  _

Good

I can sleep in peace now. 

**SamsungPanda** _ Today at 8:31  _

Pretty certain ‘Plane’ was like, #6 on trending before Dream fucked up the site

**BadBoyMuffin** _ Today 8:31 _

language! 

Also he wants to go too, does he not? 

**Skeppyaa** _ Today at 8:31 _

gtta msat wams prnt yfunne

nd heds pauigg fir it

**KarlJacobs** _ Today at 8:31  _

You can spell.. right? 

**Hb0mb** _ Today at 8:32 _

I was able to get like, a screenshot of actual responses before the site went down

_ [twitterplane.png]  _

**King(Bi)tch** _ Today at 8:32 _

_ [notcatsbutplanes.png]  _

_ [notcatsbutplanes2.png]  _

Got some as well. 

**Dre** _ Today at 8:32 _

Now let’s not mention this until we leave in about a month. Maybe we can break twitter again. 

{. . .}

Most of the posts were people just noticing that the tweets couldn’t have been the same as the others by chance. Two or three in the screenshots were saying this is some elaborate trick, and not to get their hopes up. One was literally the plane emoji. 

This next month was going to be really slow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have guests over and honestly been home so long I have no clue how airports work help

The month went by much faster than expected. Streams were exhausting, but nonetheless fun. Twitter never truly stopped their theories, but by the end of the month of waiting, the hype had died down due to the lack of further information. 

And here everybody was, standing outside a random McDonald’s, the three rental cars filled with everybody’s luggage. They were waiting for Skeppy and Bad, who had decided to take a road trip instead of a flight. Dream tried not to laugh at the mere thought, but it saved him some money. 

Phil, Wilbur, Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo stood together, chatting away. Eret, Niki, Fundy, and Hbomb chilled not too far away. Sapnap and George were bantering, Karling just watching them, eyes moving like it was a game of ping-pong. Quackity and Schlatt.. Dream couldn’t tell if they were arguing, complimenting each other, or planning world domination. 

His phone buzzed. 

**BadBoyMuffin** _ Today at 3:22 _

About fifteen more minutes, this muffin got lost when there’s a GPS shouting at him 0_o

Dream snickered, shoving the phone back in his pocket. Sounds about right. 

Fifteen minutes later, a car pulled into the parking lot, with what might as well as be Kidz Bop blasting out the window. 

Bad and Skeppy stumbled out, legs undeniably sore from their drive. Relieved sighs moved across the group of streamers at the sight. (Some light-hearted complaints, too.) 

“Is everybody here? Can somebody do a headcount? I’d really hate to lose a child at some random McDonald’s.” Dream said jokingly 

“Wait.. we’re missing Joe.” Karl stated bluntly, a small murmur of raw disappointment came from various people. Bad looked genuinely confused, but said nothing. 

“Alright- line up. Twitter is going to go wild if we can do this right..” 

{. . .}

dream2 @ _ dreamwastaken2 • 1m  _

See y’all in a week 

_ [Shadows.png]  _

{. . .} 

Dream left Twitter with the single photo, sixteen shadows in a random parking lot. Let them make their own theories, a week would be far more than enough time for chaos to ensue. 

He looked up from his phone. “Alright; everybody cram into a car. Most responsible drive, as in, not Tommy.” 

“You son of a bitch-“

“Language!” 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t touched this in so long, inaccuracies are bound to happen.

Eret pulled his bags out of the elevator and into the hallway. Considering they tried to squeeze seventeen people into two elevators, it took them way too long to reach the top floor. 

Hbomb and Fundy were already bickering behind him, and by bickering, Eret meant Fundy was losing too many brain cells by the lack of ones that Hbomb had. 

{. . .}

Wilbur was quick to choose the guest room that overlooked the ocean. It was apparent that Phil would deal with everybody’s shit, not just Tommy’s. It was probably polite to let the man have the master bedroom. Besides, even the guest rooms had closets and their own bathroom. 

He started to unpack. As chaotic as this may be, a break is a break. 

{. . .}

Sapnap bitterly unpack his own stuff, stuck with the guest room clearly designed for children. Two twin-sized beds laid along a wall, “cute” pictures of dolphins and crabs were framed and hung up on the walls. 

He’d have to trash the room later, or perhaps even use it for bonfire fuel. 

{. . .}

Considering she was sharing a floor with two rowdy boys, Niki was pleasantly surprised when they allowed her to claim the master. Her own personal belongings were still laying in her suitcase as she tried to make a list of all the stuff she’d need to buy.

Maybe that's why she got the master. Neither of the two gremlins could drive. 

{. . .}

Karl really didn’t mind having the smallest room. Despite it being the smallest closet space and the bathroom being across the hall, he assumed that most of his time indoors would be on other floors. He was just handsome like that. 

But who went to a resort to spend all day inside? Surely not him. Bad and Skeppy wouldn't even notice he was assigned to this floor. 

{. . .}

“I already hate it here.” Quackity grumbled, head laying miserably on his hands. 

“Yeah, you’re stuck with me. Get used to it.” Schlatt called from the ground-floor patio. 

{. . .}

**Philza Minecraft** _ 5:18 pm _

What the hell are you three doing upstairs.

Did you bring a fucking elephant?

**Hb0mb** _ 5:19 pm _

That's just Eret, dw

**Philza Minecraft** _ 5:19 pm _

???

**Pigblade** _ 5:20 pm _

Unless he mutated into an elephant, I highly doubt that's Eret. 

**Funguy** _ 5:21 pm _

nono, we’re seeing how high he can jump in his platforms. 

**Pigblade** _ 5:21 pm _

…

bruh. 

**BigManTommy** _ 5:22 pm _

HAH LOSERS WE’RE GETTING SNACKS 

ERET JUMP MORE TEACH THEM A LESSON.

**Philza Minecraft** _ 5:22 pm _

This is why we kicked you out

**Niki? Nihachu!** _ 5:22 pm _

Correction, I’m getting them snacks as long as they behave while I’m gone

**BigManTommy** _ 5:23 pm _

WHAT THE FUCK

big law wants gummy worms

**Wimblurscooter** _ 5:23 pm _

@Dre cars..?

**Dre** _ 5:24 pm _

I suggest waiting a little before going, jetlag and all. However the keys will be stored in the community closet for our complex. 

Considering that we’re the only ones in this complex we should be good

Just return the keys.

And don’t do anything illegal.

@Niki? Nihachu! ^^

**Niki? Nihachu!** _ 5:25 pm  _

Thanks :) 

**BigQ** _ 5:45 pm  _

Why did I agree to this shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gummy worms


	6. Chapter 6

**Niki? Nihachu!** _ 6:02 pm _

Has anybody seen Tubbo or Tommy?

I’d assume they’re together.

**Wimblurscooter** _6:02_ pm

Oh god. 

**Niki? Nihachu!** _ 6:02 pm _

I’m sure they’re fine.

**Wimblurscooter** _ 6:03 pm _

I’m not worried about them. 

I’m worried about the rest of the world. 

**Skeppyaa** _ 6:03 pm _

U sw tjeb eumning tp hee beadch

**Fun-guy** _ 6:03 pm _

Right, because that helps. 

**KarlJacobs** _ 6:04 pm _

May or may not be correlated to Tommy or Tubbo but I heard really loud stomping down the stairs. 

As in like, somebody probably fell down the whole flight. 

**Niki? Nihachu!** _ 6:04 pm _

I’ll check the stairwell

And then the beach, they might have gone down there without letting me know. 

**BigQ** _ 6:05 pm _

If either of them died can I have their snacks. 

Please I’m stuck with an alcoholic. 

**RamWithASuit** _6:05 pm_

And I’m stuck with a flatty patty 

**BigQ** _ 6:05 pm _

FUCK YOU. 

{. . .}

Niki gazed around the stairwell as she carefully walked down. She didn’t see blood yet, so maybe that was a good sign. Maybe she should recommend a ‘hey, let a person know before you vanish’ system. 

She reached the bottom of the stairwell, and found no unconscious bodies either. They must be at the beach then. 

Niki passed the pool quickly and onto the boardwalk, stifling a laugh at the sound of yelling coming from the ground floor from their complex. 

At the end of the boardwalk, the sound of waves crashing became even more apparent as sand met her sandals. She gazed down the beach.

Sure enough, two teenage boys were walking along the beach. Maybe not walking, because each step had a spray of saltwater sent towards the other as the waves came in. In their day-to-day clothes, too. Gleeful shouts and obnoxiously loud laughs erupted from the two, until Tubbo spotted Niki. 

{. . .} 

**Niki? Nihachu!** _ 6:31 pm  _

Found them, no need to worry. 

**SamsungPanda** _6:31 pm_

It hasn’t even been a day and we’ve already lost them once

**WimblurScooter** _ 6:31 pm _

Were they dead

**BigManTommy** _ 6:33 pm _

no

**Pigblade** _ 6:33 pm _

I got hopeful for a minute. 

{. . .} 

**King(Bi)tch** _ 8:12 pm _

_ [Sunset.png]  _

Great view from up here. 

**Fun-guy** _ 8:12 pm _

And smell

Who the hell made baked potatoes we can smell them 

**KarlJacobs** _ 8:12 pm _

…

**Fun-guy** _ 8:13 pm _

Eret is laughing at me now?? 

**Philza Minecraft** _ 8:13 pm _

Are you really that fucking stupid

**BadBoyMuffin** _ 8:14 pm _

Language! 


End file.
